


По тёмным закоулкам памяти

by Mecc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dark, Gen, Missing Scene, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecc/pseuds/Mecc
Summary: Дементоры заставляют людей вспоминать самое плохое, что тем когда-либо пришлось пережить. Дадли на встречу с ними отреагировал очень остро. Так что же такое он на самом деле увидел?





	По тёмным закоулкам памяти

— Дадли, вернись! Ты идёшь прямо на него! — надрывается Поттер, но кто же станет слушать этого ненормального и верить ему, вот ещё. 

Шеи касается что-то холодное, влажное, склизкое, и Дадли не выдерживает, орёт во всю мочь, выпуская тот ужас, что успел скопиться внутри за последние минуты. Он никогда не считал себя трусом, но эта сверхъестественная жуть способна доконать кого угодно. 

Вместе с воплем из него словно бы уходят силы. Дадли падает, а темнота вокруг становится абсолютно непроницаемой; он сдувается, чувствуя, как уменьшается, но сделать ничего не может: руки и ноги ощущаются занемевшими, ватными и непослушными, они будто чужие. 

Теперь ему недоступен даже крик, голова сама собой опускается, признавая поражение, а глаза — натыкаются на его же собственные руки, только они чуть ли не по локоть измазаны в чём-то красном. В ноздри шибает тяжёлый запах. Он отдаёт металлом и настолько густой, что имеет сладковатый привкус. 

Дадли как-то очень резко догадывается, что это кровь у него на руках, а перед его глазами всё явственней проступает картинка. Сейчас он был бы рад темноте, потому как она намного приятней открывающегося зрелища: породистый бульдог — той же масти, что и Злыдень — лежит перед ним на асфальте; у него нет головы и половины грудной клетки, вывороченные наружу рёбра торчат кривым обломанным частоколом, внутри которого бугрится излохмаченное сердце. Всё вокруг заляпано красным и усыпано разнокалиберными осколками костей и ошмётками мяса, как если бы несчастный пёс взорвался изнутри. 

Слух возвращается последним. 

— Скаут! Скаут! — ревёт кто-то, в истерике захлёбываясь соплями и слезами. Дадли всхлипывает и понимает, что этот кто-то — он сам. 

Невдалеке, на газоне, сидит Поттер. На вид ему года полтора. Он тоже забрызган кровью, а в волосах застряло несколько бурых комков, но ему, похоже, плевать. Поттер сосредоточенно возюкает по траве кривым собачьим клыком. 

Тёте Мардж родители скажут, что Скаута сбила машина. Тот участок дороги мать собственными руками вымоет с мылом. Три раза. 

Картинка меркнет, плывёт, перед глазами ненадолго темнеет, но окровавленные руки остаются неизменными и пугающе чёткими, только глянцево блестящие пятна живут собственной жизнью, перетекая в новый узор. 

На этот раз все чувства возвращаются разом: Дадли видит перед собой лицо отца — бледное, в крупных бисеринах пота — и замечает, что тот почему-то лежит прямо на кухонном столе; он слышит пронзительный, срывающийся голос матери: 

— Дом номер четыре, да. Умоляю, поторопитесь, — она давится воздухом, хлюпает носом и практически скулит: — Пожалуйста, быстрее. 

Жалобно звякает брошенная телефонная трубка, к уже почти привычному запаху крови примешивается аромат праздничных материнских духов. Он тоже тяжёлый и сладкий, от этого сочетания у Дадли начинает ощутимо кружиться голова. 

— Унеси его, Петунья, — шепчет отец еле слышно, кусает губы и стискивает кулаки. — Бога ради, унеси его. 

Она слушается, берёт Дадли на руки, прижимая к себе намного крепче обычного, и уходит, но из-за её плеча он успевает рассмотреть торчащий из спины отца нож (таким мать обычно режет торты), вокруг которого, прямо на парадном бежевом пиджаке, темнеет неровное мокрое пятно, и оно, кажется, увеличивается с каждой секундой. 

В углу, рядом с мойкой, прямо на полу сидит Поттер. Ему, похоже, сейчас не больше двух лет; он до прозрачности бледен, выпученные глаза прикованы к рукоятке ножа, в руке зажат смятый, расплывшийся кусок праздничного пудинга. 

Парамедикам родители скажут, что отец просто неудачно упал. В кухне навсегда поселится неистребимый запах хлорки. 

Картинка снова затуманивается, но на этот раз не спешит проясняться. 

В какой-то момент Дадли понимает, что ему не хватает воздуха. Он силится вздохнуть, но тщетно: горло словно пережимает стальными тисками. В голове звенит, щёлкает, набатом бьёт пульс. Дадли тянется руками к шее в надежде отодрать от неё то неведомое, что его убивает, но там ничего нет, и он лишь впустую царапает сам себя, обдирая кожу, и по груди текут тоненькие тёплые струйки. И по ногам тоже...

Вместо крика о помощи выходит едва слышное сипение; встать и попытаться убежать тоже не получается: ноги и руки не слушаются, дёргаясь в судорожных конвульсиях. 

В носу становится противно, горячо и влажно, и в широко раскрытый рот затекает что-то солоноватое и ужасно мерзкое на вкус. Тошнота странным образом проясняет затуманенное сознание, и окружающий мир наконец-то принимает чёткие очертания. 

Напротив, всего в нескольких футах, сидит Поттер. Он всё такой же мелкий, а в его глазах плещется ненависть. 

Дадли дёргается ещё несколько раз и затихает. Где-то в глубине души он даже рад, что наконец-то умер и всё кончилось. 

Взявшийся неизвестно откуда ветер приятно охлаждает мокрое разгорячённое лицо; колени и левый локоть саднят всё сильнее с каждой секундой, а в уши внезапно ввинчивается противный старушечий голос: 

— Не убирай её, глупый мальчишка! — кричит какая-то женщина, и Дадли понимает, что не умер. 

Он открывает глаза и видит звёзды, макушки деревьев и склоняющегося к нему Поттера. 

Потом тот практически тащит на себе безвольное тело Дадли, рядом шебуршит и пытается помогать открывшаяся с совершенно новой, пугающей стороны соседка, а сам Дадли от страха не в силах даже моргать, он думает лишь об одном: если Поттер ещё в детстве вытворял такое, даже без обучения в их уродской школе, то на что же этот псих способен сейчас? 

Дадли так и не сможет вспомнить, как спасся тогда, много лет назад. Он будет гадать, сколько ещё подобных случаев было в его детстве, но спрашивать об этом у родителей не станет, видит Бог, им и без того тяжко пришлось.

**Author's Note:**

> Да, когда-то это всё произошло на самом деле (в рамках фика), а не привиделось Дадли. Нет, Гарри не чудовище, он просто был ещё очень маленьким и не понимал, что творит. Детская стихийная магия в принципе вещь непредсказуемая, а магглам ей банально нечего противопоставить.


End file.
